Bukan Laundri Biasa
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Cerita ini menceritakan kedua toko laundri yang saling bersebrangan
1. chapter 1

**Warning** : OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre** : Humor Parody

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 1: Rival

Suatu hari di sebuah kota, empat orang manusia mendirikan sebuah laundri, empat orang itu adalah Motonari, Takakage, Hanbei, dan Kanbei. Laundri mereka laku keras. Banyak pelanggan yang datang kepada mereka, mereka pun mempunyai pelanggan setia tetapi pelanggan mereka sedikit demi sedikit berkurang karena ada sebuah laundri dengan jasa jemur, menerima cuci kasur, dan pembersihan tungau berdiri di seberang, lalu salah satu dari mereka yang paling pendek mengusulkan untung buka lowongan kerja. Setelah beberapa hari memasang iklan lowongan kerja, mereka mendapatkan dua orang montir handal bernama Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong. Mereka pun mengubah nama laundri mereka jadi 'Bukan Laundri Biasa, menerima jasa cuci, dan memperbaiki kendaraan bermotor.'

Inilah cerita tentang persaingan antara toko laundri yang saling berhadapan.

"Kakek Mori, bagaimana perkembangan laundri kita yang baru?" tanya personil mereka yang paling pendek.

"Bisa dibilang lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu."

Si pendek bersorak senang, tetapi kesenangan itu berubah saat pawangnya datang menghampirinya.

"Hanbei, bantu Kobayakawa cuci mobil kasian doi nyuci mobil sendirian."

Hanbei manyun lima senti, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Kan ada Gan Ning sama Ling Tong."

"Gan Ning sama Ling Tong lagi pergi ke alfebruari, udah sana jangan banyak ngeles bantuin gih."

Akhirnya Hanbei pun berjalan keluar menuju garasi yang ada di samping toko laundri mereka. Hanbei berdiri di depan laundri memperhatikan penampilan Takakage.

 _Kenapa dia memakai kain lusuh itu?_ Pikir Hanbei.

 _Jadi seperti sesosok pedang tiruan atau Takakage lagi kecengkok sama anime itu?!_

Byurr

"TAKAKAGE! Jangan menyiramku!"

"Maaf-maaf abis, kamu seperti melamun begitu, takutnya kamu kesambet jadi aku siram aja deh, hehe."

"Ta-tapi kamu juga menggunakan kain lusuh yang aku berikan waktu itu!" teriak Hanbei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kain lusuh yang menempel di tubuh Takakage.

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Ti-tidak ada sih ... tapi tetap saja!"

Byurr

"HEII! GUA BUKAN KUCING GARONG! YANG PERLU DISIRAM!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Maaf kukira kamu kucing garong yang suka berantem sama Ling Tong saban hari."

"KANBEI!"

"Permisi.."

Seketika Hanbei, dan Takakage langsung melihat ke sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah pelanggan setia mereka yang bernama Kaguya, dan Joan. Takakage menaruh selang yang di pegangnya ke lantai, mematikan keran airnya, lalu berjalan ke arah dua pelanggan setia yang masih suka malu-malu kucing.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Takakage dengan lembut ples senyuman yang bisa bikin klepek-klepek di tempat.

Hanbei mendengus melihat perilaku sok manis Takakage di depan pelanggan, _mereka ga tau aja sifat aslinya kek gimana_.

Kedua pipi Kaguya, dan Joan memerah. "I-itu kami mau mencuci pakaian, dan ini pakaian untuk lu-lu-sa." kata Joan tergagap sambil menunjuk dua keranjang cucian yang sudah di letakkan di depan toko.

"Dan kami ingin besok pakaian ini sudah bisa diambil pada malam hari."

Takakage masih tersenyum, lalu perlahan dia menengok ke 2 keranjang yang ditunjuk Joan, Takakage meneguk ludah, dalam hatinya dia menyumpahi kedua gadis di depannya. "Tapi kalau mau selesai besok, bayarannya nambah gapapa?"

"Gapapa, asalkan bisa selesai besok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bayarnya besok saja saat mengambil, terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan kami."

"Kami pergi dulu."

Kedua gadis itu membungkuk pada Takakage lalu pergi. Takakage menghela nafas, Hanbei menghampirinya, seperti biasa dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu berkata.

"Sok manis lu di depan cewe."

"Cemburu?"

Hanbei memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membawa dua keranjang itu." katanya sambil berjalan menuju toko.

Hanbei mendengus kesal. "Che, kaga peka."

Takakage melihat ke arah Hanbei. "Kamu bilang sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak."

Mereka pun membawa dua keranjang penuh pakaian kotor ke dalam, dan membiarkan Mori mencatat pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Takakage, nanti semua pakaian ini kamu yang cuci ya."

"Kok aku semua?!" protes Takakage ga terima.

"Ayahmu inikan dapet bagian catat-mencatat, dan menghitung, Kanbei-Hanbei jasa jemus sama pengeringan, Gan Ning-Ling Tong ngurus kendaraan bermotor, sementara kamu bagian nyuci pakaian dengan cara manual maupun pake mesin." jelas Ayahnya panjang lebar sambil tetap fokus mencatat.

Takakage mangap. "Tapi Yah, yang ada nanti tanganku putus duluan sebelum beres." Takakage memberikan puppyeyes pada Ayahnya tetapi tak berhasil, mau berhasil juga ga mungkin toh Bapanya masih fokus ngecek baju-baju dalam keranjang itu.

Cape ngedenger protesan Takakage akhirnya Mori memberikan keringanan pada anaknya itu. "Yaudah kalo gitu minta Hanbei gih."

"Kok Hanbei Yah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan lagi dari anaknya membuat Mori berhenti mencatat dilanjut dengan mengelus dadanya, lalu menjawab. "Kalian tuh saling melengkapi, dah sana syuh gausah ganggu Ayah, nih bawa dulu tuh yang itu Ayah sudah mengecek pakaian di keranjang itu."

"Iya Yah."

Akhirnya Takakage pun mengangkut satu keranjang ke tempat pencucian, dan menyeret Hanbei untuk membantu mencuci pakaian dari pelanggan setianya. Sementara itu di toko laundri disebrang.

Laundri Anti-Menstrim

Terima cuci kasur, dan pembersihan tungau 100% dijamin

Grand Opening Ichi Salon and Spa untuk pelanggan yang ingin menunggu pakaiannya selesai, dan mempercantik diri

Tulisan dengan font tujuh puluh dua terpampang di spanduk yang mereka tempelkan di dinding bagian atas toko. Sang pemilik berambut oranye tersenyum puas setelah melihat spanduk yang kedua temannya tempelkan. Pemilik laundri ini ada tiga orang, berbeda dengan laundri di sebrang sana yang mempunyai empat personil. Pendiri sekaligus pemilik laundri ini bernama Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, dan Takatora. Berbeda dengan laundri seberang mereka mendapat sepasang suami-istri yang menerima aliansi untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka, sepasang suami-istri ini bernama Nagamasa, dan Oichi. Mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan laundri seberang.

"MITSU! UDAH LURUS BELUM!" teriak Takatora dari atas.

"UDAH!" Mitsunari mengacungkan jempol ke atas.

Mereka pun menuruni tangga, setelah itu menghadap ke Mitsunari. Tak lama setelah itu Oichi datang membawa kue, dan tiga gelas teh hijau bersama Nagamasa yang mengangkut beberapa setrikaan di punggungnya.

" _Otsukaresama_! Mitsunari-san terima kasih sudah menerima kami untuk bekerja disini."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga membutuhkan kalian untuk menarik pelanggan yang rada cabe kesini sama tante-tante rempong."

"Permisi apakah ini benar Ichi Salon and Spa?" tanya seorang dikuncir kuda dengan nada agak kemayu.

Mitsunari menggaruk tengkuknya yang ga gatal, ternyata pelanggan pertama salon ini banci perempatan.

Oichi memutar badannya, dengan riang Oichi menyambut pelangkan pertamanya, dan menuntun orang itu ke salonnya bersama Nagamasa. Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, dan Takatora _sweatdrop_.

"KAMI MENERIMA SEGALA JENIS PELANGGAN!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil mengacungkan senjata(alat bebersih) mereka ke langit. "MWAHAHAHA!"

TBC

ga nyangka tiga tahun ngelewatiin dua laundri yang saling berhadapan membuahkan sebuah ide nista, dan ana kembali lagi ke fendem ini……….. tapi emang percuma sih, pindah juga klo ga SB, SW, DW, WO gitu terus sampe goblok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini

see you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 2

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dua keranjang yang diberikan oleh Kaguya, dan Joan berhasil dibersihkan tepat sebelum jam enam sore oleh Takakage sama Hanbei. Dengan tangan yang hampir patah -pake cara manual, mesin cuci penuh- mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat di garasi duduk di lantai sambil kipasan, mereka ga peduli kalau kecipratan sama oli maupun air dengan sengaja oleh Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong disitu. Yang penting mereka bisa beristirahat, dan menjauh dari yang namanya pakaian kotor di dalam sana.

"Tanganku … rasanya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi." keluh Hanbei, lalu Hanbei menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Takakage.

"Aku jugaa..."

"Muka kalian belepotan oli noh … pfft." kata Ling Tong sembari menahan tawanya, dan mencipratkan oli ke wajah mereka berdua.

Takakage menatap tajam Ling Tong. "Emang ini ulah siapa hah?"

"Seram, lebih baik kalian mandi gih di dalem mesin cuci biar bersih sampe ke dalem-dalem." kata Ling Tong, dan kembali ke bekerja.

Ling Tong kembali bekerja, Hanbei sama Takakage kembali melamun melihat toko laundri di sebrang yang sudah bersatu dengan salon.

Sshh...

"Hanbei, jangan mengelitiki tanganku."

"Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain tanganmu, tanganku masih sakit."

Ssshh...

"Hanbei, jangan menirukan suara ular, polusi suara tau."

"Aku diem kok daritadi, ngeliatin si Mitsu di seberang yang lagi ngeliatin Yoshitsugu sama si Takatora makan es krim."

Sssh...

"Terus kalo bukan elu siapa?"

Mereka diem, terus ngeliat ke bawah. Mereka melihat ular kecil sedang menggeliat di tangan Takakage, terus pandangan mereka kembali lagi melihat toko laundri seberang, abis itu mereka loading sama apa yang mereka liat tadi, selang beberapa detik mereka langsung loncat, dan menjauh dari spot tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Mereka menunjuk ular kecil di lantai. "ULLARRR!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

BYURR!

Mereka berdua disiram sama air cucian dari dalem toko.

"Berisik."

Takakage sama Hanbei langsung menatap tajam pada sang pelaku penyiraman.

"Oi oi! Kita kan kaget karena tiba-tiba ada ular di deket kita!"

"Emang kita gaboleh teriak karena kaget!" protes Hanbei sambil nunjuk-nujuk sang pelaku.

"Permisi.." seorang perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir dua dibawah melonggokkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam garasi dengan wajah malu-malu anjing.

Melihat cewe cantik Takakage langsung berdiri. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Itu..."

Hanbei manyun ngeliatin tingkah Takakage yang sok iye ke cewe, mentang-mentang bohay. Gan Ning sama Ling Tong juga berhenti bekerja malah ngeliatin tuh cewe. Diam-diam Hanbei merangkak ngambil selang yang terjatuh dari tangan Gan Ning, lalu menyiram muka Takakage.

"IBU TEMEN LU ITU! ELU GAET JUGA?! GUE BILANGIN KE NAOMASA MANGFUS LU!" teriak Hanbei pada Takakage sambil tetap menyirami muka Takakage dengan air, berharap otaknya kembali jernih seperti anak kecil yang polos belum tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang berbau yaoi yuri hentai.

Takakage menghiraukan teriakan Hanbei yang menyebabkan si cebol disiram lagi dari dalam toko oleh Kanbei karena berisik.

"Itu … Takakage-san liat … ular kecil berwana biru tua?" tanya perempuan itu gagap.

Muka cakep Takakage berubah menjadi muka tak bisa dijelaskan terus nunjuk ular yang sedang mengexplor garasi. "Yang itu?" tanya Takakage.

Perempuan itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Takakage, dan langsung mengangguk. "Iya, maaf ya kalau Orochi ini mengagetkan kalian." perempuan itu langsung berlari, menaruh ular itu di atas pundaknya.

"Tante Naotora kata Naomasa, Tante itu menejer sebuah grup idol yang namanya PuriPuri Max Heart yang beranggotakan lima orang ya?" Hanbei bertanya pada perempuan itu yang bernama Naotora Li agak penasaran.

"I-iya."

Hanbei melepaskan selang yang ada ditangannya, dan langsung berlari mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naotora. "Benarkah?!" tanya Hanbei sekali lagi kali ini Hanbei bertanya dengan semangat.

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

Hanbei mengenggam kedua tangan Naotora. "Tante, Hanbei boleh minta tanda tangan Kakek Zhuge Liang sama Om Zhou Yu ga?" pintanya dengan mata berbinar. Bentar Bei, emang Zhuge Liang Kakek lu? Dan sejak kapan Zhou Yu nikah sama tante lu?

Naotora menekan pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk, dan melihat ke atap garasi. "Mungkin bisa!" Naotora menjeda perkataannya. "Tapi kalau kalian memberikan diskon 40%, karena hari ini pakaian yang harus dicuci banyak sekali, dan aku hanya membawa uang seadanya."

"DEA- hmmph!" mulut Hanbei dibekep sebelum menyetujui perkataan Naotora.

"Lu mau disiram lagi sama si Kanbei gegara main setuju aja sama Tante Naotora?" tanya Takakage sambil ngeliatin jendela toko takut-takut tuh manusia hobi maen bekel ngedenger pembicaraan Hanbei.

Hanbei geleng-geleng, Hanbei mencoba melepaskan bekapan tangan bau sabun cuci milik Takakage dari mulutnya. "Phueh," Hanbei menghadap ke Takakage, "tapi … aku ingin tanda tangannya!"

"Mending elu bayar 40% nya biar lu ga berakhir di dalem mesin cuci."

"Gaji gue ditunda sama si pemain bekel internasional cuman gegara ngebiarin seekor kucing masuk toko." Hanbei mengaktifkan _puppy eyes_ pada Takakage. "Mau ga bayarin dulu?"

"Kagak, lama lu bayar utang." Takakage menepuk kedua pundak Hanbei pelan, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Hanbei, kemudian dia berbisik. "mending diskusi gih sama Om Kanbei biar dibolehin." Takakage menyeringai.

"KALO ALESAN GUA GINI GUE BENERAN BERAKHIR DI DALEM MESIN CUCI!"

.

Lain Hanbei, lain lagi sama Mitsunari. Sebenernya doi lagi enggak menderita seperti Hanbei, tapi tampang bete doi mencerminkan kalo doi lagi menderita, sebenernya Mitsun lagi ngapain sih? doi lagi ngeramasin salah satu member idol grup yang dipuja-puja sama si cebol dari toko laundri sebelah, Zhou Yu. Harusnya hari ini Mitsunari bersih-bersih toko bareng Yoshitsugu tetapi Oichi meminta tolong padanya dengan tatapan anak kucing minta diadopsi, dan Mitsunari tidak bisa menolak permintaan Oichi karena takut kena tusuk suaminya. Jadilah disini di dalam salon, Mitsunari dengan tampang bete ngeramasin Zhou Yu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Mas, masih lama keramasnya? Ini udah satu jam."

"Hah?" Mitsunari tersadar dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat Mitsunari membilas rambut pelanggannya, dan membalut rambut bak iklan shampo punya Zhou Yu dengan handuk. "Si-silahkan mencari tempat duduk, saya mau mencari Nagamasa." Mitsunari pergi dari sana ke ruang khusus staff, dan memanggil Nagasama.

"Udah ngeramasinnya Mit?"

Mitsunari mengangguk. "Tadi gue merasakan tuh idol kutuan, hati-hati Mas." Mitsunari bergidik ngeri mengingat kembali telur kutu aka lisa yang banyak di rambut Zhou Yu sebelum ngeramasin doi. "Mas gue balik ke toko ye, hari ini gue dapet piket bersih-bersih."

"Iya."

Sekeluarnya Mitsunari dari salon, doi ngeliat Yoshitsugu lagi asik makan es krim sama si Takatora di _bench_ yang ada di bawah pohon rambutan di samping kiri toko.

 _Enak banget mereka, gue ngeramasin idol kutuan sementara mereka enak makan es krim di bawah pohon dengan nikmat!_

Karena rasa kesal yang meluap, Mitsunari berjalan mendekati mereka, dan duduk di sisi kiri Yoshitsugu seenak jidat.

"Yoshitsugu, toko udah bersih?"

Yoshitsugu berhenti menjilati es krimnya, lalu mengangguk. "Sudah, tadi aku dibantu oleh Takatora." jawabnya dengan tenang, dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya. Sementara Takatora senyum ke Mitsunari -Mitsunari melihat senyuman itu sebagai senyum mengejek-.

Mitsunari menggeram kesal. "Bukannya kita masih ada pakean yang harus di cuci ya?"

"Udah di dalem mesin cuci." jawab Takatora.

Setelah Yoshitsugu menghabiskan es krimnya, tiba-tiba Yoshitsugu berdiri, membuat kedua teman seperjuangannya sedikit kaget dengannya. Mitsunari, dan Takatora bingung mendadak, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yoshitsugu ke dalam toko. Ternyata eh ternyata teman mereka yang irit bicara itu cuci tangan terus mengeluarkan baju dari mesin cuci.

Tep

"GYAAAAA!" Mereka berdua mendadak teriak karena pundak mereka berdua di tepuk oleh orang misterius di belakang mereka. Yoshitsugu mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang misterius itu.

"Maaf, baju anda masih dalam tahap di jemur." Yoshitsugu membungkuk, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya.

Mitsunari sama Takatora membalikkan badannya, dan ternyata itu pelanggan mereka yang kemarin. Muka mereka agak takut saat melihat pelanggan mereka menatap tajam pada mereka. Mereka sujud memohon ampun kepada orang itu.

"Kalian kenapa teriak pas gue tepuk?"

"Kami _paranoid_ Pi, mangap ye." Mitsunari nyengir tanpa dosa pada orang di depannya itu.

Takatora menyikut pinggang Mitsunari. Mukanya seperti memberikan perintah untuk mengambil pakaian pelanggan yang ada di depan, tetapi Mitsunari salah mengartikan malah membuat teh manis hangat untuk temen waktu SMAnya itu. Takatora nepuk jidat, untungnya pelanggan mereka yang satu itu menerima teh yang dibuat sama Mitsunari enggak menepis teh buatan Mitsunari layaknya sinderela yang disiksa oleh ibu tirinya. Dan akhirnya Mitsunari pun jadi babu Cao Pi sementara. Takatora sendiri langsung melesat ngambilin pakaian Cao Pi, dan ngebungkusin satu-satu pakaian itu dalam plastik agar terlihat rapi, setelah melakukan itu semua sendirian -Yoshitsugu masih sibuk ngeluarin pakaian dari mesin cuci- doi langsung membawa pakaian itu ke pelanggannya yang masih menikmati teh hangat di bawah pohon ribun feat angin sepo-sepoi dari kipas kebanggaan Mitsunari.

"Bawakan itu ke rumah." titah Cao Pi pada Takatora.

"Ta-"

"BAWAKAN."

Mitsunari memegang dadanya terus ngebatin dengan inggris yang ancur-ancuran, _ai now det fil bro._

Takatora meneguk ludahnya, _Titah seorang mantan ketos itu absolut bro_.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Takatora membawakan pakaian Cao Pi sampai ke rumahnya, pulang-pulang Takatora babak belur entah kenapa. Usut punya usut Cao Pi, Takatora, Mitsunari sama Yoshitsugu itu satu kelas waktu SMA. Jadi mereka bertiga udah tau kelakuan bak raja Cao Pi. Nolak perintahnya? Orang itu minta di gantung terbalik.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chap dua hehe, kali ini fokus sama anak-anak SW beda sama CN drebel yang fokus sama anak-anak DW :v

Tenks lho udah baca cerita abstrak ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 3: Creambath, dan Ngidol

Keesokan harinya di Laundri Anti-Mainstream. Mitsunari sama Takatora sedang bermeditasi di halaman belakang, di belakang punggung mereka udah ada dua vacum cleaner yang menyala. Meditasi sebelum pembersihan tungau adalah ritual mereka sehari-hari, karena kadang tungau di kasur yang biasa mereka bersihkan suka malah menggigiti mereka karena habitatnya di ganggu.

"Mitsunari, Takatora, kasurnya sudah kering." kata Yoshitsugu sambil menyentuh kasur yang sedang di jemur dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mereka berdua membuka matanya bersamaan, dan langsung berlari sambil membawa vakum cleaner kepada target. Yoshitsugu ngeliat mereka bingung, kasur kan udah di cuci, harusnya sekarang dibungkus pake plastik agar tidak kotor lagi. Kebingungan Yoshitsugu teralihkan saat melihat bolong kecil seperti habis terbakar di kasur yang menjadi target Mitsunari.

"Bukannya ini udah di cuci? Kenapa dibersihin lagi?"

"Tadi pagi aku mengeceknya dengan kaca pembesar ternyata masih ada tungau di kedua kasur ini."

Yoshitsugu terdiam, lalu melihat kembali lubang kecil di kasur itu. "Mitsunari, kamu tidak berniat untuk membakar kasur milik pelanggan kitakan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lubang kecil itu.

"Kalau soal lubang itu ditanyakan oleh pelanggan bilang aja kecelakaan, atau pas kamu terima kasur ini emang bolong." Mitsunari tetap fokus membersihkan kasur.

"Tapi Mit, ini kasur punya Pa Hideyoshi."

Ucapan Yoshitsugu membuat Mitsunari terdiam, suara vakum cleaner yang dipegang oleh Mitsunari mati seketika. Mitsunari berlari ke dalam mencari sesuatu untuk menambal lubang kecil itu, melihat Mitsunari mengeluarkan jiwa anak kesayangan Pa Hideyoshi, Yoshitsugu cuman bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Akukan cuman bercanda."

"Yoshitsugu," Takatora berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, lalu menghela nafas. "nada bicaramu, dan muka datarmu tidak seperti yang lagi becanda, kasur itukan aslinya punya Zhao Yun ye gak?"

Yoshitsugu ngangguk. "Sebenernya kalo ngeliat Zhao Yun yang emang gampang di bego-begoin. ngasih alesannya gampang soal itu."

"Btw, yang jaga di depan siapa? Jam seginikan suka banyak pelanggan."

"Pelanggan salon, bukan laundri."

"YOSHITSUGU!"

Merasa terpanggil dari kejauhan, Yoshitsugu mencari orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"YOSHITSUGU!" panggil orang itu lagi sambil berlari menuju Yoshitsugu.

"Oichi, ada apa?"

Oichi loncat-loncat ga karuan di depan Yoshitsugu sambil bergumam aneh. "Ano etto itu itu itu itu … ADA MONSTER DI DEPAN SALON MINTA CREAMBATH ALPUKAT!"

Suara dengungan vakum cleaner yang di pegang Takatora tiba-tiba berhenti terus ngeliat ke Oichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yoshitsugu, tolong Ichi."

Yoshitsugu pasang tampang -kok-gue-sih?- dari balik syal biru yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu. "Tapi Chi, aku bukan paranormal, lagipulakan ada Nagamasa."

Mendengar penolakan halus dari Yoshitsugu, Oichi mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

Yoshitsugu masih diam, melihat Oichi yang sudah mulai melakukan aksinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Nagamasa sibuk lagi menikur pedikur personil idol grup PuriPuri Max Heart."

"Bukannya kemarin udah?"

Oichi menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang Nagamasa lagi menikur pedikur mereka semua sekaligus, jadi kumohon." Oichi mengaktifkan lagi _kitty eyes no jutsu_ nya yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Ba-baiklah," Yoshitsugu tak kuasa melihat _kitty eyes_ milik Oichi yang menyilaukan. "tapi aku hanya membantu untuk melayani monster itu ga yang lain."

Oichi ngangguk-ngangguk. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yoshitsugu, Oichi langsung menarik Yoshitsugu ke salon.

"Takatora tolong jaga toko selama aku pergi, dan jangan sampe Mitsunari ngelakuin hal-hal aneh!"

Takatora hanya mengacungkan jempol pada Yoshitsugu, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak lama setelah Yoshitsugu sama Oichi pergi, datanglah Mitsunari membawa kain kecil, jarun, dan benang di tangannya, Mitsunari bertanya pada Takatora tentang keberadaaan Yoshitugu.

"Tak, si Yoshitsugu kemane?"

"Jangan panggil gue Tak seakan gue itu botak dimata lu." sewot Takatora.

"Jangan ngegas dong Tak, guekan cuman nanya." balas Mitsunari ga kalah sewot.

"Nanya juga gausah sambil ngatain orang."

"Dasar pemeran utama Tak en de pawer of juju!"

"Mitsunari..." geram Takatora.

Mitsunari ngeliatin Takatora dengan muka nantang. "Ape lu ngajak berantem?"

"Muka lu minta gue tabok!"

"OH! LU MAU TABOK GUA!" Mitsunari menaruh kain, jarum, dan benang di atas kasur. "TABOK MUKA GUE KALO BISA TAK!"

"OKE! GUE TABOK LU PAKE NI VAKUM KLINER SAMPE WIG LU YANG BERWARNA MACAM LANGIT DI SORE HARI ITU JUGA KESEDOT!"

Takatora nodong-nodongin vakum cleaner di tangannya ke muka Mitsunari yang cuman beda beberapa cm. Gamau kalah Mitsunari juga mengambil vakum cleaner yang tadi doi pake. Jadilah mereka berdua bertarung menggunakan vakum cleaner. Untung aja vakum cleaner yang mereka pake itu ga nyala, colokannya sudah terlepas dari stopkontak, dan tidak ada pakaian yang sedang di jemur, jadi mereka bisa berlari bebas di halaman belakang.

Sementara itu Yoshitsugu cengo melihat pelanggan yang 2x lebih besar darinya sedang duduk di depan salon Oichi. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Oichi benar, di depan salonnya ada monster bersayap empat sedang menunggu untuk dilayani.

Oichi berjalan mendekati monster besar itu. "Etto … anda mau creambat alpukat?"

"Iya."

"Nama anda?"

"Hundun, Nona bisa sekarang dilakukan creambathnya?"

"Tapi … kami tidak cukup tinggi."

Poof

Monster yang bernama Hundun itu berubah menjadi anjing ras Belgian Malinois, berwana coklat tua, dan mempunyai jambul yang lebat di atas kepalanya sampai leher.

"Woof! Dalam wujudku yang seperti ini akan mempermudah kalian, dan aku juga mau keramas aka mandi."

Yoshitsugu memandang Oichi tanpa ekspresi, sementara Oichi malu udah panik duluan.

"Baik, kalau begitu silahkan masuk Tuan Hundun, ayo Yoshitsugu bantu aku."

"Tapi Chi, aku punya perasaan jelek meninggalkan toko pada mereka berdua."

"Jangan terlalu berpikir negatif pada mereka Yoshitsugu, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah."

.

Dari kejauhan manusia berambut _blonde_ yang diketahui sebagai anak ketiga Bapake Mori Motonari sedang _stalking_ laundri sebrang dengan teropong abis nyomot di tong sampah, doi melihat rival toko laundri mereka mendapat pelanggan dari dunia lain. Anak itu yang bernama Takakage bediri di depan jendela toko yang terbuka lebar daritadi, dan di sebelah kiri anak itu ada Bapanya sedang melototin kalender, lalu mencoret kalender itu dengan spidol.

"Ternyata bukan kita aja yang suka dapet pelanggan aneh."

"Tapi hebat ya salonnya Mba Oichi bisa ngebuat mahluk dari alam lain dateng."

"Yah Ayah,"

"Apa Nak?"

"Ga Yah, anakmu yang ganteng ini cuman ngecek doang, takutnya nanti aku dibilang ngomong sendiri."

 _Bukannya emang daritadi emang udah ngomong sendiri ya?_ Tanya Mori dalam hati.

"Yah, Hanbei mana?" tanya Takakage tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari salon Oichi.

"Masih tidur di dalem mesin cuci."

"Sayang sekali, padahal di salon Mba Oichi, lagi ada grup band PURIPURI MAX HEART." Takakage sengaja menekan nama idol grup favorit Hanbei.

"Nak, perasaan Ayah ga enak."

Sedetik kemudian setelah Bapake Mori mencurahkan isi kepalanya pada anaknya, sesosok manusia mini berlari ke tempat Takakage berdiri, dan langsung merebut teropong yang dipegang Takakage, mengeluarkan yang punya teropong dari jendela, sementara manusia mini itu neropong isi salon Oichi. Mori berjalan keluar toko, ingin melihat anak ketiganya yang nyusruk keluar dari jendela gegara manusia mini itu.

"Nak, kamu gapapa?" tanya Ayahnya, padahal Mori udah ngeliat keadaan anaknya.

Keadaan Takakage sekarang lagi tengkurep di atas rumput, kepalanya doi angkat, dan dagunya bertumpu di atas rumput. "Gapapa Yah, anakmu ini engga luka-luka, hanya anakmu ini merasakan kalau mukanya ga ganteng lagi gegara nyium rumput, dan anakmu ini gabisa gerak."

Mori mengelus dadanya, bersyukur anaknya masih bernyawa setelah ditabrak mahluk mini tadi.

"WIHH! TEROPONG INI KEK X-RAY YA BISA NEMBUS TEMBOK ZOOMNYA JUGA BISA MPE DEKET BANGET! LU DAPET DIMANA NEH?!"

"Di tong sampah, mini." jawab Takakage dengan ogah-ogahhan, doi masih belum gerak sedikitpun.

"Hah?" Hanbei berhenti ngestalk idolnya, dan mulai mencari merek teropong itu. "GA ADA MEREKNYA! LU DIMANE GE?!" Hanbei tengok kiri-kanan.

"JANGAN TERIAK BAKA! GUE ADA DI BAWAH LU!"

Begonya Hanbei ngeliat ke bawah. "KAGA ADA TUH!"

"LIAT KE LUAR JENDELA! TERUS KE BAWAH!"

Manusia mini bernama Hanbei itu manut, doi ngikutin apa kata Takakage, terus doi senyum. "OHHH LU DISITU GE! SYEDIH AMAT KEADAAN LU!"

"INI KAN GARA-GARA LU!"

"Takakage, Hanbei lebih baik kal-" Mori mencoba untuk menghentikan kebiasaan keduanya di pagi hari tetapi kata-katanya malah terputus gegara Hanbei berteriak lagi.

"KOK GARA-GARA GUA?! KAN TADI GUA TIDUR DI MESIN CUCI GEGARA KEMAREN!"

"TADI LU NABRAK GUA!"

"KAGA!"

Perasaan Mori ga enak lagi. Setelah melihat Kanbei yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, di tangannya ada ember berwarna hitam berisi air cucian. Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi lagi Mori menaruh kedua tangannya di dada, lalu berdoa agar anaknya ga sakit karena di guyur sama air cucian terus.

BYUR!

Guyuran air cucian dari Kanbei sampai keluar jendela sedikit membuat celana Takakage basah sampai paha.

"Kalian berdua diamlah, ini masih pagi. Lebih baik kalian bantu gua jemur pakean idol kalian."

"GUE KAGA NGIDOLIN AKI-AKI SAMA OM-OM KEK MAHLUK MINI TUKANG NGIDOL INI!" Takakage narik nafas dulu, cape teriak-teriak mulu. "Ples badan gue kaga bisa gerak gegara nyusruk keluar jendela." tambahnya.

Hanbei cuman ngeliiat Kanbei dengan tatapan bete, Kanbei bales dengan tatapan tajam seakan berkata -lu-mau-gue-keringin-di-dalem-mesin-cuci?- Hanbei bales dengan geleng-geleng. _Cukup sebulan tidur di dalem mesin cuci, jangan ditambah, dan bikin diriku ini menderita_ , batinnya lebay.

"Mori, maaf sudah bikin lantai basah untuk kesekian kalinya, tolong di pel lagi."

"Iya."

Akhirnya Hanbei pun mengikuti Kanbei, dan diam-diam membawa teropong Takakage. Abis nyomot dari tong sampah eh di ambil sama orang ujung-ujungnya. Sudah nyusruk keluar jendela, badan gabisa gerak, barang hasil nemu di tong sampang diambil. Kasian bangat lu Ge, semoga abis ini elu di urut sama Ling Tong biar bisa gerak lagi.

TBC

Ntah ini chapnya ngawur apalagi endingnya :v

Tenks yang udah baca cerita gelo ini

 _see you next chapter~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya KoeihBukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 4: Hukuman, Rival baru, dan Kerja Sama

"Ngemandiin anjing ternyata susah juga, gue jadi kudu ganti _hakama_ baru, untung syal yang menutupi wajah ganteng gue kaga basah." gumam Yoshitsugu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam toko, saat masuk ke dalam toko, perasaan engga enak kembali datang ke Yoshitsugu.

"TAKATORA! LU KALAH MWAHAHA!"

"GUE BELUM KALAH!"

Mendengar kedua teriakan tadi yang sangat familiar di telinga Yoshitsugu, menambah perasaan Yoshitsugu makin ga enak, Yoshitsugu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang. Yoshitsugu membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat halam hancur karena kedua teman sejawatnya.

"Kalian..."

"Tak, perasaan gue ga enak, kaya ada kupu-kupu beracun dateng."

"Mit, mending kita lari mencari perlindungan."

Perlahan mereka menurunkan vakum cleaner yang mereka pegang ke rumput, terus jalan pelan-pelan sambil melihat sekitar untuk berlindung dari amukan temen yang paling sabar diantara mereka.

"Mitsunari, Takatora." panggil Yoshitsugu dengan nada datar namun menyeramkan bagi Mitsunari sama Takatora.

Mendengar panggilan dari Yoshitsugu. Takatora sama Mitsunari diam di tempat, ingin berjalan lagi tapi takut.

"Kedua kasur ini kemana?"

Mitsunari nyikut Takatora.

"U-UDAH DIAMBIL!" jawab Takatora tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Udah? Zhao Yun bilang akan mengambil kedua kasur itu besok."

Takatora menelan ludahnya. "Sebenernyaaa..."

"Katakan dengan JUJUR."

Takatora sama Mitsunari tambah takut. "Kasurnya ada di atap toko." kali ini Mitsunari yang membuka mulutnya.

"Malam ini kuhukum kalian, aku harap kalian tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Dua vakum cleaner yang digunakan oleh Takatora, dan Mitsunari kembali bunyi. Dari balik syalnya Yoshitsugu tersenyum, ia senang bisa menyiksa kedua temannya sampai memohon ampun padanya. Diam-diam Yoshitsugu psikopat ya.

"DUDUK!"

Bagai Kagom* yang menuyuruh Anjingyasha duduk, setelah diteriaki begitu Mitsunari sama Takatora langsung duduk di atas rumput, dipikiran mereka sekarang Yoshitsugu akan menyuruh mereka untuk harakiri di tempat.

"Tak, mungkin hidup kita hanya sampai sini."

"Semoga kita bertemu tempat lain."

Suara vakum cleaner semakin dekat, dan itu tandanya hukuman akan segera berlangsung.

NGINGGG!

Yoshitsugu menyedot rambut Mitsunari sama Takatora dengan vakum cleaner.

"GYAAAAA! AMPUN! NANTI PALA GUE PITAK!"

"JAMBUL KESAYANGAN GUE!"

Sepertinya Yoshitsugu menikmati menyiksa mereka berdua di malam ini, siksaan berhenti saat Oichi, dan Nagamasa datang mengecek. Dan di malam ini Yoshitsugu berasa jadi tokoh kakak tiri yang kejam, sementara Nagamasa sama Oichi jadi tokoh orang tua kandung yang baik hati.

.

Tiga orang dari toko Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa masih bingung kenapa mereka berdiri di halaman depan RSJ di depan mereka ada panggung super megah, dan RSJ ini super berisik.

"Yah, kok kita ada disini?" tanya sang anak pada Ayahnya.

"Hanbei kemana ya Kanbei?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, sang Ayah malah bertanya pada pemain bekel internasional yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bete.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Kanbei, dia hanya menatap ke arah panggung yang menyilaukan itu dengan tatapan bete.

Sebenernya di RSJ ini sedang ada konser, dan bisa ditebak dalang dari semua ini adalah Takenaka Hanbei, mahluk paling pendek dari mereka berempat, itulah kenapa mereka bertiga ada disini, kenapa Ling Tong sama Gan Ning engga? Insting mereka mengatakan minta izin pulang lebih cepat itu baik untuk hari ini. Hanbei sendiri ada di belakang panggung bersama Naotora Li selaku _manager_ dari idol grup yang lagi ngonser malam ini.

"Yah, idol jaman sekarang ngonser ga kenal tempat ya." kata Takakage sambil melihat konser dari kejauhan.

"Nak, Ayah masih bingung kok mereka ngonser di RSJ?"

"Sebenernya ini gedung bekas RSJ, terus katanya gedung ini dibeli sama pendiri laundri ternama waktu seribu tahun lalu."

"Lebih tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu." koreksi Mori.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini."

Seorang laki-aki beryukata merah, berambut hitam pendek seleher berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wen Yang? Kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Mori.

"Om, ini Naomasa bukan tiang listrik dari DW."

"Maaf, abis Nak Naomasa dari jauh mirip Wen Yang."

"Kalian ternyata suka ng-"

"Bukan. Kami hanya diseret sama Hanbei." Kanbei memotong perkataan Naomasa.

"Mas kenapa pake yukata?" tanya Takakage kepo.

"Hmm.. aku bingung mau pake baju apa terus disuruh kesini sama Ibu."

"Ohhh.."

Tiba-tiba Kanbei menjabat tangan Naomasa. "Tolong jaga Hanbei, nanti paketin aja lewat JNP ke toko laundri kita."

Takakage ikut-ikuttan menggenggam kedua tangan Naomasa. "Mas, kemungkinan si mini lagi bareng sama Tante Naotora, titip salam ya ke Tante."

"Kami mau pulang duluan." lanjut Mori.

"Dadah!"

Mereka pun pergi dari RSJ itu ke rumah masing-masing, setelah mereka sudah jauh dari RSJ. Naomasa merekam ulang perkataan Kanbei di dalam otaknya

" _Tolong jaga Hanbei, nanti paketin aja lewat JNP ke toko laundri kita."_

"Paketin? Emang Hanbei barang?" dalam hati Naomasa masih bingung, dan bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya, jam tujuh pagi Ling Tong sama Gan Ning menerima sebuah paket gede, di box itu ada tulisan JNP berwarna hitam tapi tidak ada tulisan untuk siapa paket itu dan dari siapa paket itu, lalu mereka memutuska untuk memberikan itu pada Mori, Mori bingung, lalu memanggil anaknya, dan bertanya apakah anaknya belanja onlen atau enggak. Ternyata paket itu bukan punya anaknya. Mori pun memanggil Kanbei, tetapi Kanbei tak kunjung muncul hanya teriakan dari halaman toko.

"BUKA AJA! SIAPA TAU ITU PERSONIL KITA YANG KEMAREN ABIS NGIDOL!"

Sesaat Mori berpikir, _masa Naomasa beneran ngirim Hanbei lewat JNP_? Saat paket itu mau dibuka, paket itu bergerak secara tiba-tiba, dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Muncullah personil paling pendek di laundri sedang meregangkan badannya.

"Enak juga jalan-jalan keliling kota, hoaamm..."

Saat Hanbei muncul dari dalam box, selang berapa detik Kanbei muncul berjalan mendekat ke Hanbei. Hanbei sudah tau abis dia keluar dari box dia akan dijewer terus disuruh nyapu di halaman belakang.

"Kanbei, jangan jewer Hanbei dulu, gue punya info buat kalian."

Mendengar kata info Takakage jadi ikut ngumpul. "Info apa?"

"Ada rival baru lagi di kota ini!" kata Hanbei dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Pasti mereka yang menempati gedung bekas RSJ itukan?" tebak Kanbei.

"Iyap, dan pemilik laundri itu adalah idol grup PURIPURI MAX HEART!"

Takakage mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Aku hanya ingin membangkrutkan laundri mereka sekarang juga, cukup mereka aja yang bikin pelanggan kita berkurang."

"OI KALIAN KELUARLAH DARI TOKO! KAMI INGIN BICARA!"

"Ka-Kanbei.. itu tetangga kita jangan main siram aja, mereka bukan kucing garong yang suka rebutan makanan sama Ling Tong." Mori berusaha mencegah Kanbei untuk tidak menyiram orang yang berteriak tadi. "Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang." Mori menurunkan ember cucian dari tangan Kanbei ke lantai.

Mereka pun keluar dari toko, menghadap tiga personil dari toko laundri seberang. Mitsunari maju ke depan selangkah kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, aura penuh wibawa keluar dari tubuh Mitsunari.

"Mana dua personil tambahan kalian?" tanya Mitsunari masih dengan jiwa pemimpin.

"Masih di garasi bersihin mobil punya Liu Bei."

"Oke kalo gitu, gue tu de poin aja. Gue mau kita bekerja sama menjatuhkan laundri yang baru buka itu."

Hanbei maju ke depan, doi ngikutin pose Mitsunari tapi bedanya aura yang dikeluarkan Hanbei lebih kek bocah bukan pemimpin.

"Kalian sendiri, mana dua personil tambahan kalian?"

"Lagi siap-siap buka salon."

"Ternyata, pemikiran kita sama ya, kami dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu," Hanbei mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke atas. "tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kita _battle_ dulu."

"Oke sapa takut."

"Perasaan Ayah ga enak." Mori mengutarakan isi hatinya kembali sebelum _battle_ dimulai.

"Ayo KANBEI!" dari dalam saku celananya Hanbei mengeluarkan dua mic, satu doi berikan ke Kanbei.

 _ware ga yuku michi_ _wa hitotsu_

 _tenka o tabene yuku koto_

 _terate wo erabi wa shinai_

 _doko he isogu? kaze no youni_

Ternyata yang dimaksud Hanbei _battle_ itubukan pa banyak-banyak pelanggan tapi _battle_ nyanyi, ga mau kalah Mitsunari pun mengeluarkan penyanyi dangdut koplo ehem maksudnya kedua temennya yang suka duet nyanyi kalo mereka lagi mampir di tempat karokean.

 _nagaruru mizu ga wakareru gotoku_

 _betsubetsu no michi oretachi wa yuku_

 _yuruganu yume wo_

 _oikakete susumuyue_

Dari sisi lain, Yoshitsugu sama Takatora bernyanyi lagu bunsuirei, setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, Hanbei mau ngelanjutin lagi nyanyi tapi udah di getok duluan sama Takakage, kesel doi kedua orang yang ngesok jadi pemimpin sama-sama sarap.

"OKE! LANJUTIN AJA PLIS PEMBAHASAN SOAL KERJA SAMA JANGAN NGELENCENG GINI!"

"Gitu deh yang belum pernah ngeluarin mini album mah."

Sekali lagi Hanbei digetok lagi sama Takakage. Nasib Mitsunari juga ga beda sama Hanbei, bedanya cuman kepala Mitsunari ngeluarin darah sedikit.

"Kami, pihak dari timur akan menerima aliansi dari barat."

"Aku senang dengan jawaban kalian." Mitsunari sama Hanbei pun berjabat tangan. Terus senyum. Hanya mereka yang tau senyuman masing-masing.

"GATTAI!"

"Hanbei ini bukan pawer renjes."

"Hmph liat saja."

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Toko laundri punya Mitsunari, Takatora, dan Yoshitsugu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tanah termasuk salon punya Oichi, membuat Takatora panik terus teriak-teriak nama Oichi sama Nagamasa beberapa kali. Toko laundri, dan salon itu muncul dari bawah tanah tepat di bawah toko laundri punya mereka.

"OI! OI! Kenapa garasi jadi naik gini!" teriak Ling Tong dari dalam garasi.

"Eh beneran, nurunin mobil punya Liu Bei gimana caranya nih?" Gan Ning mulai panik.

"Ohohoho," Hanbei ketawa ala tante-tante 90-an. "Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan lift untuk mobil maupun motor." Hanbei mengeluarkan sebuat remot dari dalem celana nya lalu menekan sebuah tombol merah.

"Hanbei, uang darimana kau membuat lift bawah tanah itu?" tanya Kanbei"

"Emmm, tabunganlah!"

"Bukannya kemarin tabungan kamu udah dipake buat kemarin?"

"..." Hanbei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kanbei, Hanbei sedang menyiapkan mental untuk hukuman nanti.

"Pilih dikirim ke hutan Amazon atau tidur di dalem mesin cuci selama setahun?"

Hanbei pasang pose hormat pada Kanbei. "TIDUR DI DALAM MESIN CUCI SELAMA SETAHUN! PAK!"

"Bagus, bonus pas kamu tidur nanti mesin cuci bakal dalam mode mengeringkan."

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

Teriakan Hanbei menutup chapter kali ini, kasian Hanbei, semoga hukumanmu di ringankan oleh Kanbei suatu saat nanti, suatu saat engga sekarang. Sebenernya Mitsunari sama Hanbei yang membuat semua itu, dari pertama mereka mendirikan laundri untuk jaga-jaga. Jadi yang dapet perlakuan khusus bukan Hanbei doang tapi Mitsunari juga. Mitsunari cuman disuruh tidur di atas atap sama Yoshitsugu selama sebulan.

TBC

makin ancur aja nih cerita.

di chap ini ntah kenapa rasanya yang paling cape, mukgil rasanya haahhh… W MASIH BELUM KEPIKIRAN BUAT DI CHAP 9 ILYBYMC(ganti jadi Survive and…) ingin melanjutkan tetapi bingung buat pembukaan, oke smoga di ebay free shipping treasure box WO4, dimana pun itu! dan tokok itu harus bisa ngirim ke indo YEAH! w sudah cukup menderita lomba berhadiah autograph seiyuu anak-anak DW jangan buat aku menderita lagi cukup Hanbei aja yang menderita aku jangan.

Tenks buat yang udah baca~

 _see you next chapter~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 5: Berisik, Maksa, dan Ayah Baru

 _toki no oto_

 _yami no koe_

 _seijyaku wo tada kiri-saite_

Dari ujung jalan sebuah lagu dinyanyikan oleh seseorang, lagu itu sampai ke laundri yang kemarin baru beraliansi, walaupun lagu itu slow, dan mendayu-dayu, lagu itu berhasil membangunkan seorang laki-laki yang kemarin disuruh tidur di atap oleh sobatnya. Mitsunari Ishida. Doi bangun dengan wajah lecek, disisi mulutnya ada sebuah air yang mengering. Mata masih sipit, masih ingin tidur, karena kesal tiba-tiba ada alarm dari ujung jalan sana. Tangan kiri Mitsunari meraba-raba genteng seperti mencari sesuatu. Satu menit barang itu belum ia dapatkan, muka leceknya makin lecek.

 _Perasaan kemaren gue bawa toa deh…_

Tangannya masih meraba-raba genteng, dan akhirnya doi dapet toa yang doi cari daritadi, setelah mendapat toa itu, doi berdiri di atas genteng. Mitsunari menarik nafas, lalu.

"BERISIK ELU NAGA BARU BANGUN! GUA MASIH NGANTUK!"

Setelah Mitsunari teriak lewat toa itu lagu dari ujung jalan itu berhenti. Setelah dirasa ga ada nyanyian yang mampir masuk ke telinga Mitsunari doi berbaring lagi di futonnya, berusaha tidur kembali tetapi saat Mistunari memejamkan mata sebuah lagu dari laundri grand opening itu muncul lagi. Membuat sang pemuda berambut merah keoranyean itu melek lagi. Doi pun berdiri lagi di atas genteng, sebuah toa sudah ada digenggamannya.

 _Kono ude ni takusareta yuruginaki shimei kakaete_

 _Susumitsudzukeyou misueta saki e… No way back_

"NO WAY BACK NDASMU! MASIH PAGI INI BERISIK BANGET!"

Setelah Mitsunari teriak, lagu itu tiba-tiba berhenti, terus muncul lagu lain, dan lebih terdengar seperti nyolot.

"LU MAU BATTLE?! OKE! GUE LANDENIN!"

 _iza_ _！_ _iza_ _！_ _iza_ _！_ _iza_ _！_

 _korekara iyoiyo isshin-furan ni_

 _kono ie mamoran_ _！_

Mitsunari pun mulai bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat, lagi asik nyanyi, tiba-tiba Mitsunari di ketapel sama Takatora gegara pagi-pagi udah bikin berisik, dan emang udah berisik sejak pemilik laundri diujung jalan itu karokean. Mitsunari berhenti nyanyi, lalu melihat ke pelaku di bawah.

"SAKIT TAK!"

"LU PAGI-PAGI UDAH BERISIK AJA NYET!"

"SALAHIN LAUNDRI UJUNG JALAN NOH! PEMILIKNYA KAROKEAN CUMAN BUAT NARIK PELANGGAN!"

"TAPI ELU NAMBAH SUASANA TAMBAH BERISIK ATAS AKSI LU TADI!"

"SSSSSSHHHH!" tiba-tiba telunjuk kurus, dan mulus punya Oichi muncul di depan bibir Takatora.

"Kalian berdua udah diem, mending kalian bantu aku buka salon."

"SIAP MAH!" teriak kedua manusia itu.

Mitsunari pun turun dari genteng lewat tangga bambu yang masih bersandar di tembok sebelah kiri. Setelah Mitsunari turun dari genteng, Mitsunari langsung lari ke salon. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, dan damai, sampai dua pemuda berambut panjang sedang berdiri di trotoar dekat laundri sambil membawa sprei. Hanbei yang baru bangun, dan masih linglung -mesin cuci beneran dalam mode mengeringkan- sedang meregangkan badan di luar, lagi asik meregangkan badan di luar kedua mata Hanbei menangkap kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiri di trotoar itu. Bukan Hanbei namanya kalo ga nguping pembicaraan antara kedua pemuda itu.

"Zihuan, mau ke laundri yang mana? Yang diujung jalan atau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda diikat _twintail_ dengan tampang polos.

"Aku mau yang disini aja lagipula laundri ini udah jadi langganan Ayah." jawab pemuda satunya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi aku mau yang diujung jalan." kata si pemuda _twintail_ itu sok imut sambil nunjuk laundri yang ia sebut.

"Disini aja." kata pemuda satunya dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang meyakinkan pacarnya.

Hanbei yang mendengar pembicaraan sekaligus melihat langsung secara live hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Beberapa kali Hanbei mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang berasa makin minus gegara di puter-puter di mesin cuci. Sekilas di depan matanya ia melihat dua pemuda tapi anehnya orang yang diikat _twintail_ seperti perempuan. Karena Hanbei ngeliatin pemuda _twintail_ itu terlalu lama, Hanbei jadi diliatin balik sama si pemuda _twintail_.

"Ape lu liat-liat? Naksir?" tanya pemuda diikat _twintail_ dengan narsis pada Hanbei.

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Hanbei langsung menebak kalo ntu temen satu SMAnya dulu. _Bah ternyata si Zhao Yun toh,_ Hanbei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngapain gue naksir sama elu Yun? Bahan homoan masih banyak di dunia ini yang lebih baek dari elu Yun."

"Terus ngapa elu ngeliatin gue gitu?"

"Gue cuman penasaran aja, kenapa elu diiket dua gitu kek cewe?"

"Ini? Kerjaan mantannya si Cao Pi." jawab Zhao Yun, terus doi langsung nutup mulutnya.

"Bukannya mantan Cao Pi elu ya Yun?" tanya Hanbei balik.

Zhao Yun langsung mingkem, salah ngomong doi.

"Ehem, maksudnya pacar gue si Zhenji, pas Zhao Yun mampir ke rumah gua tadi, doi dijadiin boneka eksperimen sama pacar gue, terus doi diperbudak sama Babeh gue buat nganter nih sprei segunung ke laundri." Cao Pi mengoreksi, dan memperjelas alasan kenapa Zhao Yun sampe berubah.

"Hmm … 'mampir'"

"Jangan mikir macem-macem lu bocah, gue pagi ini ditelepon sama Pa Cao Cao cuman buat bantuin Zihuan bawa seprei ke laundri."

"Iyedah, jadi kalian mau ke laundri mana?"

"Itu." jawab mereka bersamaan. Cao Pi nunjuk laundri yang dibelakang Hanbei, sementara Zhao Yun nunjuk laundri diujung jalan yang baru grand opening.

Hanbei menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ga kompak, pantes jadi mantan." gumam Hanbei.

"Kamu bilang apa Hanbei?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ga, jadi kalian mau laundri mana?" tanya Hanbei sekali lagi.

"Itu." jawab Cao Pi datar.

"Zihuan," Zhao Yun menarik-narik lengan kemeja yang pake Cao Pi. "yang diujung jalan aja." rayu Zhao Yun, doi masang tampang kucing minta diadopsi. Cao Pi hanya memandang Zhao Yun datar tapi dari hidungnya darah menetes.

"GUE KAGAK PEDULI KALO KALIAN MAU BALIKAN LAGI! YANG PENTING JANGAN PACARAN DI DEPAN LAUNDRI GUE! NTAR PELANGGAN GUE KABUR!" teriak Hanbei kesal. Kesel doi ngeliat mereka kalo Zhao Yun udah ngerayu sok imut ke Cao Pi.

"Kalo yang diujung jalan, nanti bisa minta diskon ke Jiang Wei."

Hanbei nyeletuk. "Seinget gue, posisi Jiang Wei lagi diganti sama Xun Yu gegara pas abis ngonser di depan RSJ waktu itu, terus abis ngonser Jiang Wei sakit."

Raut wajah Zhao Yun berubah kecewa. Cao Pi terseyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kata gue juga mending disini, ikutin kata seme lu."

Mereka pun memasuki laundri. Acara sudah selesai, Hanbei tiduran di atas hamparan rumput yang lembut, melihat langit. Tak lama setelah itu pemandangan indah itu tergantikan dengan wajah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Hanbei boleh gue nitip anak gue ga si Sima Yan ya?"

Hanbei menegakkan badannya, terus ngeliatin anak kecil mirip sama Zhao. "Kenapa elu nitipin anak elu ke gue?" tanya Hanbei dengan tampang minta dibanjur alkohol.

"Tadi gue lagi jalan sama anak gue terus gue dapet telpon kalo Yuanji mau lahiran."

"Hah?" Hanbei kaget setengah mati lulus SMA langsung punya anak dua. "terus kenapa ga elu bawa anak elu aja sekalian ke rumah sakit?"

"Ribet." habis menjawab pertanyaan Hanbei, Zhao langsung lari menjauh dari Hanbei, meninggalkan anaknya yang masih polos bersamanya.

Hanbei ngeliatin Sima Yan sinis terus menepuk pundak anak itu pelan raut wajah sinisnya berubah jadi senyum lembut lalu bersabda. "Nak minta ganti ayah gih, minta Sima Shi aja jadi Ayahmu daripada kamu ditelantarin gini cuman gegara Ibumu itu lahiran lagi."

Respon Sima Yan terhadap perkataan Hanbei hanya menatapnya polos lalu anak itu berkata. "Iya, Anshi juga gamau punya Ayah pemalesan."

Hanbei bengong seketika, lalu ide bego muncul di otaknya. "Sima Yan," Hanbei nunjuk Cao Pi yang baru keluar dari laundri. "mending kamu minta dia aja jadi Ayah kamu, udah cakep, pinter, ga pemalesan, tapi sayang-" Sima Yan berlari ke arah Cao Pi. "-homo. Yaah.. udah pergi."

 _Tonton ahh_ , Hanbei pun menonton hasil ajaran sesatnya dari jauh.

Sima Yan tiba-tiba memeluk kedua kaki Cao Pi. "Kakak, mau ga jadi Ayah aku?" tanyanya polos.

Cao Pi hanya menatap datar ke anak itu.

Zhao Yun jongkok, lalu bertanya. "Emang Ayahmu yang asli kemana?"

"Ayah lebih peduli sama Ibu terus nelantarin aku disini."

Zhao Yun merasa iba pada Sima Yan, lalu Zhao Yun menengadah ke atas. "Zihuan," Zhao Yun menggendong Sima Yan. "kasihan kalau anak ini ditinggal sendirian, kita bawa ya?"

Cao Pi memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. "Terserah."

Kedua mata Sima Yan seakan bersinar melihat kedua orang tuanya yang baru.

Dari pangkuan Zhao Yun, Sima Yan tersenyum pada Hanbei, dan melambaikan tangannya. Hanbei balas lambaian tangan itu, dan tersenyum bahagia karena anak itu sudah mendapat orang tua baru. Dasar bocah sesat.

"Sima Yan semoga kamu bahagia sama keluarga baru kamu ya~!" Hanbei teringat kembali dengan penjelasan Cao Pi tadi, _tadi doi bilang Zhenji pacarnya kok pulangnya ke arah rumah Zhao Yun ya?_ Sampai sekarang Hanbei masih bingung. Dan membiarkan hal itu menjadi misteri.

Sebelum Hanbei kena hujan asam dari Zhao soal anaknya, Hanbei mengambil handphone asia hidayahnya mengirim pesan untuk sobatnya yang masih di rumah sakit.

 **To: Sobat gue paling males**

 _Klo elu nyari (mantan) anak elu, ada di rumah Zhao Yun, anak elu udah dapet ortu baru :v semoga anak lu yang kedua ini ga berakhir kaya yang pertama okey, JANGAN PEMALESAN!_

Klik

Hanbei mengirim pesan itu, lalu tersenyum bahagia ke langit.

"Hanbei, tolong bantu aku menjemur pakaian ini." pinta Yoshitsugu dari dalam.

"HANBEI DATANG~!"

TBC

Huwahuwahuwa, nista :v ntah aku seneng bikin Hanbei jadi bocah yang menyesatkan masyarakat.

Tenks lho udah baca cerita bege ini

 _see you next chapter~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 6: Panas, Pingsan, dan Kebakaran

Siang ini matahari menyinari bumi dengan panasnya, tapi kali panasnya seperti musim kemarau, tidak hujan yang mampir untuk membasahi bumi. Karena siang ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya, laundri berlantai dua ini dengan terpaksa menyalakan AC berkat Hanbei sebenernya buat tujuh personil di laundri biasa-biasa aja tetapi Hanbei udah panik duluan saat melihat Takatora terbaring lemas di lantai seperti es batu yang meleleh, dan doi sendiri juga kek cacing kepanasan.

"Mobil fortuner milik Pa Cao Cao udah." Gan Ning laporan sama Mori terus doi duduk di lantai menghalangi pintu buat ke salon.

"Motor harley punya Dian Wei juga udah." Ling Tong juga laporan sama Mori terus doi duduk membelakangi Gan Ning.

"Kalian boleh istirahat." Mori mempersilahkan istirahat pada dua montir itu yang sudah banjir keringat gegara kepanasan ples nyiram diri sama air sampe garasi banjir.

"Hari ini kenapa panas sekali~" Ling Tong menaruh kanebo bekas ngelap motor di atas mukanya.

"Ya karena ini musim kemaraulah, bege lu." dari belakang Gan Ning ngepret Lin Tong pake handuk kecil.

"Musin kemarau atau musim pancaroba?" Ling Tong bales ngepret Gan Ning.

"Dua-duanya kali." jawab Gan Ning asal.

"Rasanya aku sudah meleleh~" gumam Takaktora, sekarang dia sudah seperti ikan asin yang dijemur di bawah matahari bajunya juga udah basah ga karuan.

"Ada yang melihat Mitsunari?"

"Lagi berdiri di depan laundri menikmati AG di luar sana." jawab Mori sambil nunjuk Mitsunari dari jendela dengan pulpennya. Pas Mori nunjuk Mitsunari, Mitsunari melihat ke belakang, dan tepat melihat ke arah Mori. Mori pun membuka jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. "Dicariin Yoshitsugu."

Kling kling

Mitsunari pun masuk ke dalam laundri, lalu berjalan mendekati Yoshitsugu. Mitsunari terdiam sebentar, mukanya merah lalu terjatuh ke lantai, Mori menghela nafasnya. Yoshitsugu bingung.

"Mungkin Mitsunari terlalu lama berada diluar."

"Dari kedua lubang hidung Mitsunari mengeluarkan darah." tunjuk Ling Tong pada hidung Mitsunari.

Mori melirik keluar jendela. "Mungkin penyebabnya karena sesuatu."

"Sesuatu itu apa?" tanya Yoshitsugu penasaran.

"Lebih baik, biarkan saja dia seperti itu." Mori mengangkat sekeranjang pakaian kotor ke Yoshitsugu. "Mending kamu nyuci ini aja."

"Ta-"

"Udah biarin aja, itu tandanya Mitsunari masih sehat."

"Baiklah."

Yoshitsugu pergi, muncul Hanbei si bocah sesat sedang menuruni tangga, lalu si bocah sesat ini jongkok di deket tubuh Mitsunari.

"Mitsunari kenapa nih?" tanyanya sambil noel-noel pipi Mitsunari dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak ada yang menganggapi pertanyaannya. "Mitsunari abis nonton bokep ya? Tanyanya lagi dengan polos pada Mitsunari yang masih pingsan.

"HANBEI!"

Merasa terpanggil dari dalam kamar mandi Hanbei langsung berdiri, dan berlari ke arah sumber suara. "OTW KARMAN!" pas nyampe kamar mandi Hanbei menyusul Mitsunari ke alam sana hanya karena melihat pemandangan menyejukkan mata namun bisa bikin panas seketika, dan lebih berbahaya dari sinar ultraviolet.

"HANBEI PINGSAN BERSIMBAH DARAH! UGD UGD!" teriak Takakage panik.

"Biarin aja, lagipula tuh bocah ga perlu UGD."

"Tapi..."

"Udah biarin, kamu ambil pakaian yang udah selesai di dalam mesin cuci gih."

"Ba-baik."

BRAK!

"ADA YANG BILANG UGD?!"

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter jiwa dari RSJ yang ga jauh dari laundri dateng, dan menggebrak pintu laundri dengan kasar, terus dibelakang dokter itu ada seorang perempuan berambut _dark pink_ seleher sedang membawa pakaian kotor terkena lumpur.

"Mas Kanetsugu? Tumben dimari?" tanya Mori.

Dokter jiwa yang di panggil Kanetsugu itu kaget melihat Takatora sama Mitsunari yang terbaring lemas di lantai.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Yang satu meleleh karena AC ini tidak cukup dingin, yang satu lagi anggap dia abis berjemur di bawah matahari sampe pingsan." jawab Ling Tong.

"Bentar, kenapa yang dateng dokter jiwa?" tanya Gan Ning, yang sedari tadi bingung. "Harusnya Xun Yu yang dateng!"

"Di kota ini ga ada poliklinik, banyaknya RSJ."

Kanetsugu ngegoyangin jari telunjuknya. "Xun Yu kemarin ngegantiin Jiang Wei ples bantu Yuanji lahiran."

"Bentar," Ling Tong mengelus dagunya. "sebenernya Xun Yu profesinya apa sih? Kok ganti-ganti gitu kek kerja _part-time_?"

"Dokter serbaguna sama idol." jawab Kanetsugu.

"Permisi..."

"Serbaguna? Gue heran pas doi lulus SMA langsung keterima di sebuah RS, tapi si Cao Pi keterima di Univ kedokteran. Kok kaya dokter malpraktek gitu sih si Xun Yu." Ling Tong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Permisi."

"Mungkin aura Xun Yu emang udah beda. Apakah korban-korban panas matahari siang ini mau diangkut ke RS?"

"RSJ." koreksi Ling Tong.

"PERMISI!"

Perempuan berambut _dark pink_ yang sedari tadi diem di belakang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, dengan muka merah akibat kepanasan. Kanetsugu menengok ke belakang lalu minggir sedikit agar perempuan itu bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih."

"Kanetsugu, kayaknya mereka tidak butuh di angkut kesana, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Mori tersenyum pada Kanetsugu, lalu pandangannya berganti kepada perempuan berambut _dark pink_ itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin mencuci semua pakaian ini." perempuan itu memberikan pakaian kotor ditangannya ke Mori. "Om, disini ada pembunuhan ya? Mas-mas yang berambut oranye idungnya ngeluarin banyak darah."

"Engga cuman otak Mas-mas itu aja yang mesum makanya gitu."

"Ohhh." perempuan itu ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

"Mau diambil kapan?"

"lusa."

"Kalo gitu bayar pas mau ngambil aja, terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan kami." Mori tersenyum lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Mau nanya, disebelah salonnya Oichi?"

"Iya."

"Bagus kalo gitu, gue ke salon babay semua, jangan kangen aku~" Kanetsugu pun pergi ke salon Oichi.

"Oichi-sama~… Nagamasa-sama~..." Tiba-tiba Takatora yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Takatora makin sekarat." Ling Tong merasa iba melihatnya tapi ga ada niat buat bantuin.

"Doain aja dia tenang di sisiNya."

"Gue … belum MATI!"

"Kalian berdua daripada nganggur ambilin es batu gih di kulkas." titah Mori pada dua montir itu.

"Ning elu aja yang ngambil."

"Elu."

"KALIAN BERDUA."

"Siap." Ling Tong sama Gan Ning pung menghilang ke dapur.

Balik dari dapur kedua montir itu membawa dua plastik es batu ditangannya, lalu Mori menyuruh mereka menaruh dua plastik es batu itu di leher Takatora, dan dahinya. Seketika Takatora kembali seperti semula, lalu Takatora menghilang ke lantai dua. Ling Tong sama Gan Ning cuman kedap kedip doang ga konek sama apa yang terjadi tadi.

Klik

" _Diberitahukan pada warga untuk tidak pergi ke daerah jalan menuju surga dikarenakan sebuah laundri kebakaran."_

TV menyala, dan langsung memberikan sebuah berita hot yang emang sedang terjadi di dekat mereka. Ling Tong sama Gan Ning duduk di lantai kepalanya menengadah ke atas menonton TV yang tertempel di tembok bagian atas.

"Gue yakin, lagi panas gini kekuatan Lu Xun jadi 10 kali lipat dari biasanya makanya mpe kebakaran tuh laundri." celetuk Ling Tong.

"Terakhir lagi musim kemarau gini Lu Xun ga tidur berhari-hari."

"Temen kalian yang satu itu sesuatu sekali."

"Untung personil kita ga ada yang kaya Lu Xun, bayangkan aja ada Zhu Ran, mungkin satu kota kebakar karena mereka berdua." Ling Tong bersyukur dengan teman kerjanya yang masih bisa disebut normal.

"Terus yang cuman selamat dari kebakaran itu cuman kita karena ada Takatora."

"Kalian ternyata pada nonton TV."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya~" koor mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Takatora mana?" Kanbei menotis keberadaan Takatora yang menghilang dari ruangan.

"Kamar mandi atas kali sedang mendinginkan diri."

"HEI HEI HEI!" tiba-tiba dari belakang Kanbei muncul si bocah sesat yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya. "Tadi aku abis dari jalan itulohh~" katanya dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Berarti tadi elu abis dari surga ya?"

"Issh," Hanbei noyor pala Ling Tong. "cuman di jalannya belum nyampe surga."

"Terus kalo elu baru sampe jalannya doang Mitsunari udah nyampe surga berarti ya?" celetuk Ling Tong.

"GUE BELUM MATI!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Mitsunari bangun, mereka semua pada ngeliatin Mitsunari datar, seketika muka Mitsunari memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ngeliatin gue kaya gitu?"

Hanbei tersenyum. "Mitsundere malu nieh."

"Kaga." sehabis Gan Ning mengatakan itu dengan tadar tatapan mereka kembali ke TV. Mitsunari pun ikut menonton TV itu dan ntah kenapa perasaannya setelah mendengar berita itu bahagia.

 _YES! BESOK KAGA ADA LAGI ALARM PAGI!_ Jerit Mitsunari dalam hati yang bahagia.

.

"KEBAKARAN!"

5 personil grup idol ditambah dengan sang menejer hanya bisa melihat laundri mereka termakan oleh api, sementara satu orang lagi masih di dalam toko ntah ngapain.

"Zhou Yu, si Boyan kemana?" tanya leader dari grup idol itu.

"Di Dalem."

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" sang menejer mondar mandir diluar khawatir dengan salah satu anak asuhnya yang masih di dalam toko.

"Kongming lu ga bisa nurunin hujan ya?"

"Emang gue apaan sampe bisa nurunin hujan?" tanya leadernya pada orang di sebelah kanannya dengan muka nyolot.

"..."

"SEMUAAANYAA!" teriak personil mereka yang terakhir keluar dari toko itu, ia mengacungkan kandang ular ke langit.

Mereka semua terdiam kecuali sang menejer yang mulai cerewet, dan ngomong panjang lebar padanya. Belum ada pemadam kebakaran yang datang, dan keempat orang itu hanya melihat toko itu dengan datar.

 _Pindah profesi itu susah_ , batin mereka bersamaan.

TBC

cerita ini terrespirasi dari kamar ana yang tiap siang kek sauna :v… kapan ana punya ide yang normal… ada ide buat kek assassin creed tapi kepikirannya JX/XS sama GJ … inginku amnesia.

Tenks buat baca btw

 _see you next chapter~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 7: Menampung, Ketularan, dan Bakpao

"Jadi begitu,"

"KANBEI! KANBEI! IYAHIN!"

"Baiklah, tapi kalian juga harus kerja membantu kami."

"YEEEAAHH!" Hanbei jinjit terus cium pipi kiri Kanbei saking bahagianya. "Makasih." terus Hanbei menaiki tangga dengan hati gembira.

"Tidak-apa-apa asal kami bisa tidur di bawah atap sampai mereka selesai memperbaiki toko kami."

Jadi setelah toko laundri yang terletak di jalan menuju surga itu kebakaran para penghuninya disuruh menginap di toko laundri yang berada di jalan menuju neraka oleh manajer mereka. Sebenernya beberapa dari mereka ada yang menolak tetapi sang manajer memaksa mereka menumpang di sana karena sang manajer sendiri kenal dengan penghuni toko laundri itu.

" _Karena di kota ini jarang ada hotel, kalian akan menumpang di toko Bukan Laundri Biasa, sampai toko kalian selesai direnovasi, TITIK!"_

Di benak 5 personil PuriPuri Max Hearts teringat dengan perkataan sang menejer mereka yang super duper cerewet kek emak-emak PMS. Ini masih pagi, sebagian dari mereka ada yang membantu NagaIchi di salon sementara Lu Xun sendiri berlari kesana-kemari dengan cepat di sekitaran laundri. Daripada ngeliatin mereka yang sedang bekerja, mari kita pindah ke Takatora yang lagi olahraga pagi sendirian di luar.

"1, 2, 1,2, 123 HA!"

Saat sedang asik olahraga, Takatora melihat keluarga beranggotakan tiga orang sedang jogging di seberang jalan. Rasanya Takatora juga ingin menikah, dan mempunyai anak, tapi apa daya dia terkurung di sebuah laundri dengan 2 sobatnya selama di SMA, dan ia tidak mengakui kalau dari dulu sampai hari ini dia menyukai sobatnya sendiri. Jadi pertanyaan pertama, gimana mau punya anak kalo situ humu? Ngadopsi? Ga ada feelnya. CANDA! Jangan lemparin es batu. Tapi pan Yoshitsugu lebih milih _loyal_ pada Mitsundere daripada bareng sama elu Tak. Sebenernya selama ini dia terpaksa bareng sama elu Tak di cerita ini, dan karena ada Mitsundere juga.

Tapi setelah dilihat lebih teliti lagi ternyata orang yang Takatora anggap sebagai Ibu di keluarga itu adalah Zhuge Dan, muka cakep Takatora mengkerut seketika, mengingat keseraman Zhuge Dan saat menjadi bendahara waktu SMA. Dan ntah kenapa muka seram Zhuge Dan menatap lurus Takatora, padahal Takatora daritadi ngeliatin anak perempuan yang bersamanya.

 _Perasaan gue aja atau dia emang ngeliatain gue dengan tatapan seakan menagih uang kas yang udah numpuk selama sebulan?_ Takatora menelan ludah, terus ngelambaikan tangannya.

"AYAH! LIAT ADA OM-OM LAGI MELAMBAIKAN TANGANNYA KE KITA!" teriak anak perempuan itu nunjuk-nunjuk Takatora dari seberang.

Takatora memegang dadanya ngilu, mendengar dia dipanggil om-om sama anak itu rasanya sakit, seperti cintanya ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati berkali-kali, samar-samar Takatora mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ayah dari perempuan itu pada Zhuge Dan.

"Takatora Todo."

"Ohh, lanjut lari aja yuk."

"Yah, Nanfeng haus." anak perempuan itu mengelus lehernya.

"Kalo gitu minta gih sama Om-om itu." kata Ayahnya lembut sambil nunjuk Takatora yang masih pose ala orang kena penyakit asma. "nyebrangnya hati-hati ya." lanjut sang Ayah yang masih dalam mode malaikat.

Sang anak pun mengangguk, dan tersenyum, lalu menyebrangi jalan dengan hati-hati.

Sebelum anak perempuan bernama Jia Nanfeng itu nyamperin Takatora, Hanbei sudah muncul duluan di sebelah Takatora dengan tubuh basah. Mungkin Hanbei dibanjur lagi sama pawangnya. Pas Nanfeng sudah sampai, dan berlari menuju Takatora. Hanbei berteriak.

"TERNYATA KALIAN SUDAH BERKELUARGA YA! PUNYA ANAK PEREMPUAN LAGI!" Hanbei melambaikan kedua tangannya pada dua orang disebrang jalan menuju neraka itu. INI BUKAN MPREG WOI!

Takatora bengong seketika, melihat kelakuan Hanbei yang bisa disebut nyari mati. Takatora ingin sekali melupakan aksi Hanbei kali ini, tidak mau melihat abis ini Hanbei bakal kaya gimana dan hanya ingin fokus pada sesosok malaikat kecil di depannya. Walaupun kulitnya pucet kek Ayahnya tapi tetap saja anak perempuan ini masih memiliki wajah imut, dan manis ga kaya Ayahnya yang sangar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takatora lembut pada Nanfeng.

Senyum manis milik Nanfeng berubah sekejap menjadi senyum malaikat kematian. "Mau minta air minum, boleh?"

Takatora langsung mengangguk, dan berlari ke dalam toko mencari sebuah sebotol akia yang biasa di stok sama Mori, dan kembali keluar sambil membawa tiga botol akia.

"Ini, sekalian buat Ayah, dan teman Ayahmu itu." Takatora memberikan tiga botol akia kecil pada Nanfeng.

Senyum malaikat kematian milik Nanfeng berubah kembali menjadi senyum manis seperti tadi. "Makasih Om, Om baik deh." Nanfeng memeluk ketiga botol itu, dan kembali berlari ke tempat Ayahnya berada.

Takatora menarik nafas lega, _Ayah sama anak sama-sama menyeramkan_. Saat Takatora menengok ke sisi kanan, Hanbei sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tengok atas, tengok kiri, tengok kanan, tengok bawah. Takatora tidak menotis sama sekali keberadaan Hanbei. Takatora hanya ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi secara cepat hari ini.

"Permisi Mas, laundri PPM dimana ya?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut putih kepada Takatora.

"Di jalan menuju surga, tepatnya di ujung jalan sana."

"Mas yang bener dong, saya mau ke laundri nganterin bakpao buat paman saya bukan ke surga."

"Issh, si mbak ngeyel deh, dari RSJ sana tuh ya sampe sini tuh namanya jalan menuju neraka, yang laundri mbak cari itu berada di ujung jalan, dan jalan itu bernama jalan menuju surga." jelas Takatora panjang kali lebar.

Si mbak-mbak berambut putih itu bengong mendengar nama jalan yang disebutkan Takatora tadi. "Yaudah, gue mau kesana."

"Bentar Mbak."

"Ape lagi?"

"Laundri yang mbak cari kebakaran-"

"Apa?!" perempuan itu mencengkram erat kerah baju Takatora. "terus penghuni laundri itu selamat semuakan?"

Takatora kaget baru kali ini dia diginiin sama perempuan, Takatora langsung ngangguk. "I-iya penghuninya sekarang lagi numpang nginep di laundri kita."

Perempuan itu melepaskan cekramannya pada kerah baju Takatora. "Kalo gitu gue mau ketemu sama paman.

"Paman Mbak siapa namanya?"

"Zhuge Liang."

"Hah? Gue kira Mbak ponakannya Om Sima Yi."

"Maksud gue itu."

Takatora _sweatdrop_ , _ada ponakan lupa sama nama paman sendiri?_

Sesudah merasa mendapatkan informasi yang cukup, Takatora pun memanggil paman perempuan tersebut, tapi pemanggilan tersebut memakan waktu lima menit karena saat itu pamannya sedang ngeramasin istrinya di salon. Setelah perempuan tersebut memberikan sekotak bakpao pada pamannya. Perempuan tersebut pergi dengan hati damai. Karena masih ada pekerjaan di salon Sima Yi meninggal sekotak bakpao itu di dapur, tidak lama setelah Sima Yi meninggalkan sekotak bakpao itu di dapur, isi kotak itu sudah raib ntah kemana.

"Siapa yang makan bakpao gue?" tanya Sima Yi pada para penghuni. Sudah jelas yang merasa inosen langsung geleng-geleng berjamaah.

"Tadi aku liat, Gan Ning sama Ling Tong dari dapur." kata Lu Xun sambil menunjuk Ling Tong sama Gan Ning.

"Kami cuman ngambil botol akia yang biasa di stok sama Om Mori suwer." tangan Ling Tong membentuk tanda _peace,_ setelah itu apa yang terjadi Ling Tong sama Gan Ning malah disuruh push up 20 kali sama Mori.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Sima Yi lagi.

"Btw, ada yang liat Hanbei ga?" tanya Takatora yang baru masuk ke laundri.

"Tumben lu nanyain keberadaan ntu bocah sesat?" tanya Mitsunari kepo. "biasanya elu nanyainnya Yoshitsugu."

"Diem lu Mitsundere, ngapain gue nanya kalo gue udah liat orangnya yang jelas-jelas berdiri di samping elu." Takatora nunjuk orang yang ada di sebelah Mitsunari. "Ehem, tadi dia abis nyari mati soalnya."

"Lagi di jalan menuju surga kali tuh bocah." kata Gan Ning asal.

Keheningan pun terjadi selama beberapa detik, setelah itu pintu menuju salon terbuka, dan menampakkan Hanbei yang cling-cling menyilaukan mata, di tangan kanannya ada bakpao. Seketika semua penghuni di ruangan itu melihat Hanbei.

"Kalian kenapa natep aku kaya gitu? Kangen ya?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

"Tuh Om!" Lu Xun nunjuk Hanbei seperti orang yang menemukan pengedar narkoba. "yang makan bakpao Om, itu Hanbei."

"Kok nyalahin aku?" Hanbei ga terima di tuduh begitu saja. "Aku kira ini bakpao punya Om Mori."

"Masukin aja ke dalem mesin cuci atau ga kurung aja dia di dalem kamar mandi bersama pakaian-pakaian." kata Kanbei.

"TAPI-"

Tak sempat Hanbei membela dirinya, ia sudah kembali ke habitatnya aka di dalam mesin cuci tak lupa mesin cuci itu dalam mode mengeringkan, lain kali Bei jangan melakukan yang membuatmu dihukum, gue jadi kasian sama elu Bei tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Btw, ada yang penasaran kenapa Hanbei muncul dari salonnya Oichi? Kalo ga yaudah lewatin aja, kalo iya tinggal baca, Hanbei muncul dari salon karena pas abis teriak ntah bagaimana dia sudah babak belur, jadilah dia berlari ke salon untuk minta di permak oleh Oichi.

TBC

… ga nyangka ternyata JC yang berpenampilan sangar begitu anaknya kebanyakan cewe :v apakah keluargaku keturunan klan Jia-banyaknya anak perempuan daripada laki-? Cerita MCD kelar cerita baru muncul! Huwahuwa tapi masih bingung sama judulnya, fall in love with target? Atau assassin fall in love? Menstrim sih tapi keknya rame :v

tenks yang sudah mau setia membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini

 _See you next story~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humor Parody

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koeih

Bukan Tempat Cuci Biasa

Selamat Membaca

Chapter 8: Tidur, dan Gabut

Malamnya di Bukan Laundri Biasa, penghuni di laundri itu sedang duduk melingkar di lantai satu dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala di tengah-tengah mereka, bukan, mereka bukan lagi nyari uang dengan cara ngepet. Mereka tuh lagi mau nentuin tidur dimananya kecuali Hanbei sama Mitsunari yang masih dalam masa hukuman. Di laundri ini tersedia 2 kamar, satu di bawah sama satu diatas berkat penggabungan dua laundri, tapi karena satu kamar itu cuman bisa muat 3-4 orang(5 orang kalo maksa), jadilah mereka rapat dadakan buat nentuin siapa yang tidur di kamar sama lesehan di lantai 1 sekalian jaga malem. Di luar hujan besar, petir bergemuruh dengan hebat, lampu padam. Memberikan kesan horror saat ini. Karena hujan besar diselingi petir membuat Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning tidak bisa pulang, mau ga mau dua montir itu juga harus nginep di toko.

"Mending PPM tidur dibawah saja, sisanya tidur di lantai dua kecuali Hanbei, dan Mitsunari." usul Oichi.

"Jangan Ichi nanti kamu kaya Guo Jia susah napas." Nagamasa menolak usul Oichi.

"Tapi,"

"Lebih baik, kalian cari hotel sana di jalan kenangan bersama mantan, kan deket dari sini." usir Kanbei.

"Jangan Mas Kanbei," seketika Oichi menolak pernyataan Kanbei. "nanti kalo mereka diculik terus dijual gimana? Terus terus karena hujan nanti mereka hanyut."

Seketika hening, Oichi cantik-cantik pikirannya rada sengklek juga. Nagamasa berdeham.

"Mending kita tidur disini semuanya, biar ga ribet."

"Gimana semua setuju?" tanya Oichi, karena doi satu-satu cewe di toko peran doi jadi emak-emak punya anak banyak ditambah jadi penengah.

"Terserah, asalkan bisa tidur aja sih..." jawab Jiang Wei lirih, diikuti anggukan dari semua penghuni.

Oichi menyatukan kedua tepalak tangannya lalu tersenyum bak malaikat. "Kalo gitu kita tidur disini ya, kecuali Mitsu."

Mitsunari melotot, ga percaya lagi ujan badai gini dia tetap harus menjalani hukumannya tidur di atap. "Kok gitu sih? Kalo gue nanti tidur terus anyut kebawa angin gimana?" Mitsunari protes sambil melukin tangan kanan Yoshitsugu.

"EGP." jawab Takatora singkat.

Keadaan kembali hening, hanya ada suara gemericik air, dan petir yang begemuruh sebagai beksong.

"Maen tebak-tebakkan aja nyok!" ajak Hanbei dengan nada riang pada mereka.

"Ga." Kanbei udah nolak ajakan Hanbei. "Aku mau mengambil futon saja, Kongming, Zhongda, dan Mori bantu aku mengangkat itu."

Sebenernya Zhuge Liang sama Sima Yi mau nolak tapi takut ditendang keluar jadi iyain aja. Tinggal tersisa sembilan orang. Kesembilan orang ini juga sama iyain aja sama ajakan si bocah sesat satu itu daripada gabut nunggu listrik kembali mengalir ke toko laundri.

Hanbei seneng bukan main karena hanya dari mereka semua hanya tereliminasi Mori orang saja. "Tebak-tebakkan pertama, yang anget-anget putih kekuning-kuningan apa hayo?"

Tiba-tiba Zhou Yu ngangkat tangannya. "Aku tau! TEH SUSU ANGET!" jawab Zhou Yu ga selow.

"Tebakan yang bener napa Bei." Jiang Wei protes permirsa.

Hanbei senyum nista. "Wenruo piktor nih, kebanyakan gaul sama Guo Jia sih elu."

"Wenruo?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Iya yang duduk di sebelah Zhou Yu si Xun Yu, masa kalian ga bisa bedain sih mana Boyue mana Wenruo." Hanbei geleng-geleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Perasaan sama deh." kata Nagamas ga percaya yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk kecuali Yoshitsugu.

"Masa kalian tidak menotis rambut bagian kiri sih? Kalo Jiang Weikan panjangnya sama, ga kaya Xun Yu panjang sebelah." jelas Hanbei sambil nunjuk rambutnya.

Nagamasa berpikir sesaat. "Kalo ini Wenruo, Jiang Wei kemana?"

"Masih sakit dia." jawab Jiang Wei jadi-jadian.

"Mending lanjut tebak-tebakkan aja yuk."

"Chang'an gitu dong kamu." kata Hanbei sambil ngedorong pelan Ling Tong.

"Itu JANGAN." kata Xun Yu menahan kesal.

"GUA PUNYA!" tiba-tiba Gan Ning teriak dengan volume agak kenceng. "Apa yang dikocok-kocok ibu-ibu jadi tegang, kalau digoyang makin tegang, nah pas keluar rasanya legaaaa?!"

Ling Tong ngegebuk kepala Gan Ning sekali. "Biasa aja kaga usah ngegas, sakit telinga."

"Tebak-tebakkan jadul, pasti itu jawabannya arisan." jawab Takakage tanpa hambatan.

"Aku punya lagi!" semuanya pada ngeliatin Hanbei penasaran. "Disini ada yang main DW9?" tanya Hanbei terlebih dahulu.

Mitsunari sama Ling Tong ngacungin tangan.

"Udah dapet kuda apa aja?" tanya Hanbei pada mereka berdua.

Seketika Mitsunari langsung konek. "Kudapat cintamu tapi tidak ragamu." jawab Mitsunari sedikit menghayati kek cowo tukang gombal.

"Mitsundere kebanyakan digombalin nih."

Muka Mitsunari memerah. Malu. "Tapikan emang itu jawabannya!"

Seketika hening. Rasanya kaya deja vu, kaya siapa gitu yang pernah ngeggombal gitu.

"Hari ini sudah lama." Hanbei ngetypo lagi.

Kali ini Zhou Yu menahan rasa kesal. "MALAM."

"Malam apa yang suka bengong?" kali ini Nagamasa ngeluarin teba-tebakkan.

"Apa?" tanya Lu Xun dengan muka nyolot, biasa energi udah mau abis.

"Malamun aja kamu." jawab Nagamasa sambil menjentikkan jari berkali-kali di depan muka Yoshitsugu yang daritadi masih belum mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku punya," akhirnya Yoshitsugu mengeluarkan suara. "jagung apa yang ngasih selamat?"

"..." Semuanya pada diem.

Hanbei ngacungin tangan. "Jagung selamat! kamu sudah bisa dipanen."

"Corn … corn..." Takatora mau jawab tapi setengah-setengah takut jadi ambigu. "corn, cornratulation!" akhirnya Takatora bisa menyebutkannya.

"Betul." cuman itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoshitsugu.

"TIANG APA YANG ENAK?!" tanya Xun Yu ga selo.

"Wen Yang?" tanya Oichi balik pada Xun Yu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Nagamasa bengong.

Keadaan hening untuk kesekian kalinya sampai Zhou Yu mengeluarkan suara.

"Tiang-tiang minum Teh."

"SIANG." koreksi mereka bersamaan kecuali Zhou Yu.

"Ya, udah-udah daripada kalian pada naik darah semua mending maen yang lain." Lu Xun mencoba menyudahi tebak-tebakkan unfaedah.

"Kalo gitu kita main _three words story_ aja." usul Hanbei.

"GA!" teriak mereka barengan kecuali Yoshitsugu sama Oichi.

"Yaudah kita main bertiga aja."

"JANGAN!"

"Katanya gamau, kok jangan?" tanya Hanbei pada orang-orang yang sempat menolak ajakannya.

"..."

"AKU MULAI DULUAN YA! Seorang laki-laki sedang..."

"Menunggu sang kekasih..."

"Di atas pohon..."

"Laki-laki itu bernama..."

"Shikinclong-"

"Bentar-bentar," Xun Yu menginterupsi. "Bukannya yang suka diatas pohon ntu kuntilanak?"

"Itu nama samaran konek dong Xun, SHIKInclong." jawab Hanbei.

"OH! Gue jadi punya ide, Zhong Hui kalo abis mandi jadi apa?" tanya Mitsunari.

"SHIKInclong!" koor mereka semua.

"Gue juga punya," kata Takatora ga mau kalah. "Zhong Hui kalo ngitung gimana?"

"SHIJI dua tilu!"

Mereka pun tertawa, padahal garing, receh kalian semua. Kerecehan mereka diakhiri dengan Kanbei dkk dateng dari lantai dua sambil bawa futon. Sesudah futon digelar, diantara mereka ada yang rebutan mau tidur di sebelah mana.

"AKU MAU TIDUR DEKET TAKAKAGE!" Hanbei udah main tiduran di sebelah Takakage.

"Kamu tidur di dalem mesin cuci." Kanbei ngangkat Hanbei kek kucing terus masukin Hanbei ke mesin cuci.

"Udah-udah, pada tidur udah malem, untuk kalian bertiga." Kanbei nunjuk Takatora, Mitsunari sama Yoshitsugu. "Jangan rebutan, Yoshitsugu mending kamu tidur di tengah-tengah."

Akhirnya mereka tidur dengan damai, lagi hujan gini Mitsunari tidak tidur di atap, untuk hari ini Mitsunari berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah menurunkan hujan meski harus berbagi Yoshitsugu -doi nganggep Yoshit dakimakura- dengan Takatora. Pas mereka sudah memejamkan mata lampu kembali menyala, membuat mereka kembali melek. Mori yang peka terhadap situasi akhirnya berdiri, dan mematikan lampu.

TBC

… ntah aku baca ulang yang tebak-tebakkan receh sendiri :v itu sebagian ada yang ambil dari gugel ada yang bikin sendiri :v

tenks udah baca, dan terhibur dengan cerita unfaeda ini

 _See you next chapter~_


End file.
